Existing tractor-trailer units for transporting flamable fuel such as the military M52 tractor and M131 trailer, are equipped with various fire suppressant mechanisms for suppressing fires that may be generated in the electrical components and fuel pumping systems mounted on the trailer. However, there is no automatic fire protection mechanism for protecting the driver of the tractor against flames due to fuel spillage in the event that tractor-trailer unit should accidently overturn. The present invention is directed to this type of fire suppressant mechanism. The mechanism is designed as a relatively low cost, compact, automatic, fail-safe system.
The invention described herein may be manufactured, used, and licensed by or for the Government for governmental purposes without payment to me of any royalty thereon.